Sherlock Holmes
Biography Character History Background At the age of eight, he was sent to boarding school by his father, Morland Holmes, where he was often physically bullied for being different due to his intelligence. Sherlock met Captain Tommy Gregson while working for Scotland Yard. Although Sherlock mostly worked on homicides, and Gregson was there to observe the counter-terrorism bureau, their paths still crossed. Holmes was forced to end his relationship with Scotland Yard after excessive drug use due to believing that his lover Irene had been murdered. In 2011, he went into hiding and moved to New York City. After several months,Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "Several months." January 11, 2013. his father discovered his drug problems and forced him into rehabilitation. He spent six months at Hemdale, rarely communicating with anyone. His father then hired Joan Watson to be his sober companion after he left rehab. Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Relationships Holmes wakes Watson Jamie Moriarty Fiona Helbron Later, Fiona visits the Brownstone with thank you gifts for Watson but really wants to see Holmes. They go on the roof and she declares her interest in Holmes which genuinely astonishes him. After dating for several months, Fiona breaks up with Holmes as she feels that he's being too careful and views her as a problem to be solved. Holmes changes her mind and they have sex for the first time. After dating for over six months, Holmes breaks up with her. }} Trivia *His hobbies include beekeeping, single-stick on his practice dummy Bob, and odd scientific inquires. *First line was "Do you believe in love at first sight? I know what you're thinking. The world is a cynical place, and I must be a cynical man, thinking a woman like you would fall for a line like that. Thing is... it isn't a line, so please hear me when I say this. I have never loved anyone as I do you right now...in this moment." *Plays the violin and piano. *He has a scar on his wrist, after falling from a fence when he was a boy. He later covered it up with a tattoo. *He is ambidextrous and scared of clowns. *Holmes' patient number when at Hemdale was 11578.5698. *He slept with his brother's fiancé Nigella Mason to prove that she was with him for money, and not love. *Making Yorkshire puddings calms him down but he doesn't like to eat them. *Holmes speaks 36 languages including Mandarin, Russian, Norwegian, Nepalese, French, Spanish, Ukrainian, Pashto, Japanese and Italian. *He's been shot five times. *His birthday and date were revealed in an obituary written by Norman Horowitz. *See also Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes, which Elementary's Sherlock Holmes is based on. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Main characters Category:Living characters Category:Residents of New York City Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters with British nationality Category:Residents of The Brownstone Category:Characters formerly working for Scotland Yard Category:Characters working for the New York Police Department Category:Residents of New York Category:Season 2 characters Category:Holmes family Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters